Computer vision applications can use segmentation techniques to detect and track individuals in crowds. For example, an automatic video surveillance system can be used in public area, such as airports, mass-transit stations, sports stadiums, and the like, that can be crowded with persons and non-person objects. The automatic video surveillance system may segment individuals from non-personal objects and the crowds, and then track the individuals.